Nordic
Background The Nordics known as Polar Stars in the Japanese Version, are Group of Support Cards for the 3 "Aesir" Monsters in Norse Mythology. The Nordic Ascendant are known as Polar Star Angel in the OCG and the Japanese anime, are an Sub-Archetype that is used by Harald. Except Vanadis, whose name is an alternative name of the Norse Goddess Freyja, the other two members of this Archetype are based on Norse Mythology figures associated with Odin. Mimir is the name of a Norse God renowned for his wisdom and knowledge, who is the guard of the Well of Wisdom and Insight, where one of the Roots of the Tree Yggdrasil concludes. Into his well, Odin casted his eye to gain knowledge of the future. Valkyries are a host of female figures who serve under Odin, and decide who will die in battle. They are also responsible for bringing the dead warriors to the afterlife, into the Halls of Valhalla (Where they become Einherjars), that is ruled by Odin himself. The Nordic Beasts are known as Polar Star Beast in the OCG and the Japanese Anime, are a Sub-Archetype that is used by Dragan. It is currently the largest "Nordic" Sub-Archetype. The Nordic Beasts are connected to the Norse Mythology God Thor. The two Tokens Summoned by "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts" are Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr themselves; those beasts are the two goats that pull Thor's chariot. Gullfaxi is a sacred horse in Norse Mythology ; Thor gave it to his son Magni as a reward for helping him in a fight against the Giants. Garmr is a dog associated to Ragnarok, and it guards the Underworld. The Nordic Alfar are known as Polar Star Spirit in the OCG and Japanese Anime, are a Sub-Archetype that is used by Brave. They are related to Loki Norse Mythology. "Ljósálfr of the Nordic Alfar" is a combination of the words "light" and "álfr" (elf). These light elves are divine beings who dwell in the heavens in Álfheimr. "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar" Japanese name, Dökkálfr, is the counterpart of Ljósálfr, because it's a combination of the words "dökkr" (dark) and "álfr" (elf). Unlike the light elves who live in the heavens, the dark elves are beings who dwell down in the Earth. Sub-Archetypes Nordic Beasts The Nordic Beasts are a fast, powerful Sub-Archetype focused on starting Duels strong and Summoning Thor, Lord of the Aesir. The Nordic Beast Archtype rely on the effect of "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts" to be destroyed by battle, Special Summoning its Nordic Beast Tokens. This effect would be Chained by "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts"'s effect, thus Special Summoning itself in Defense Position. On a player's second turn, "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts"'s Battle Position would be changed from Defense Position to Attack Position, Special Summoning "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts from the Deck, Tuning the 2 Nordic Beast Tokens to "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts", Synchro Summoning "Thor, Lord of the Aesir". A Deck dedcicated to "Double/Triple Aesir" Summons include "Super-Nimble Mega Hamster"; a card used to Special Summon "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts", using its effect to then begin a chain of Synchro Summons. Nordic Alfar The Nordic Alfars are a moderately-paced Sub-Archetype focused Normal Summoning Monsters, recyling Monsers and Trap Cards in the Graveyard and Synchro Summoning "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". Their Tuner Monster, "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar", is a Level 5 Monster, and reycles Nordic Monsters in the Graveyard when it is Normal Summoned. "Dverg of the Nordic Alfar" is a Level 1 Monster which allows additional Normal Summons when it is Normal Summoned. And "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" is a Level 4 Monster which selects a Monster on the Field, Special Summons a Nordic Monster from the Hand with Level equal to or less than the selected Monster's and Special Summons it when it is Normal Summoned. By having an Aesir Monster on the Field, like "Thor, Lord of the Aesir", a player would Normal Summon "Dverg of the Nordic Alfar", use its effect to Normal Summon an additional Nordic Monster that Turn. By Normal Summoning "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar", using its effect to select "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" and Special Summon "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar" from their Hand, that player can Synchro Summon "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". Because it was difficult Synchro Summoning, "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" is usually excluded from Extra Decks in Nordic Focused Decks. A Deck dedicated to "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" usually include Spellcaster-Type Support Cards (Eg. "Secret Village of the Spellcasters", "Magical Dimension", "Diffusion Wave-Motion" Etc.) Nordic Ascendant The Nordic Ascendants are a Sub-Archetype focused on Synchro Summon Preparation and Synchro Summoning "Odin, Father of the Aesir". Originally, their Tuner Monster was "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant", allowing an Instant Level 10 Synchro Summon when it was Normal Summoned. Recently, the World Premire TCG Card "Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant", acknowledged for its flexible effect, replaced "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant" in many Nordic Focused Decks. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Effect Veiler * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts * Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts * Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts * Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant * Dverg of the Nordic Alfar * Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar * Chaos Sorcerer Spell Cards * Pot of Avarice * Forbidden Lance * Pot of Duality Trap Cards * Nordic Relic Gungnir * Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir * Trap Stun * Negate Attack Extra deck * Odin, Father of the Aesir * Thor, Lord of the Aesir * Loki, Lord of the Aesir * Black Rose Dragon * Lightning Warrior * Mist Wurm * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth Category:Archetypes